Of Sebastian Reading Cosmopolitan
by Madame of Writing
Summary: After giving birth to little Gus, Kurt still had his pregnancy fat showing under his shirts, Sebastian took this opportunity to apply his latest reading in Cosmopolitan to help Kurt "sexually" to lose those fats.


Kurt and Sebastian were standing over their baby's crib. Their faces were obvious with happiness and a hint of sleep deprivation, but they were happy, nonetheless. Little Gus was born into the world a month early and was kept in the hospital for extra care, but when he was sent home, Kurt and Sebastian couldn't be more excited.

"You know why Gus reminded me so much of you already?" Sebastian asked his husband, who was cooing their baby with silly faces.

"Because he wears nice clothes, has my eyes, my nose and my hue of hair color?" Kurt answered almost immediately. He straightened up and turned around to face Sebastian, only to see his eyebrow arched and a slight playful scowl. "Why?"

"Because one, that attitude, and two, he's already so needy and troublesome." Sebastian bit Kurt's nose and this time, Kurt scowled.

"All babies are needy and I am not all babies!"

"You sure have the weight of one."

"Okay, we agreed that when I gained that first 4 pounds, you wouldn't make fun of my weight!" Kurt hit Sebastian in the chest playfully and pouted. "Meanie."

"Yes, but you know I love it when you're all pudgy and adorable." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt on the cheek and lingered for a little bit. "Besides, it reminds me of those long nights that "pregnancy hormones" made you all hot and writhing for me."

"It _was_ pregnancy hormones!"

"Keep telling yourself that, babe, but it's not going to convince me."

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's and let out a long sigh, looking down at Gus and thinking back ten years ago, when they first got together. Kurt dropped out NYADA and was living alone at a studio near Columbia University, where Sebastian was practicing law. His husband decided that theater life was too dramatic, even for him, so he decided to pursue his hobby of fashion and turn it into his job as a columnist for Vogue.

They saw each other in the school's local Starbucks, and it took Sebastian forever (_for-fucking-ever_) to ask Kurt out, with the help of Blaine, Rachel, a very helpful bunch of random people Sebastian chose to spill his feelings to, and Kurt's lesbian boss, to finally buy Kurt a coffee during his lunch break, and the rest was history.

"I read about an article in Cosmos the other day." Sebastian spoke up, to which Kurt turned around and gave him a skeptical look. "It was the only thing more interesting than noticing guys checking out the dentist's assistance's boobs. Anyways, the article featured _8 Sexy Ways to Lose Calories_, and I thought we could give it a try."

"Are you saying I need to lose my weight now?"

"No, I love you like this, but I would love it more if I got to do the eight things on you." Sebastian pecked Kurt on the mouth and touched his forehead with his. "What do you say?"

Kurt stopped for a moment and pursed his mouth, obviously faking the thinking part, because Sebastian knew Kurt would _definitely_ go along with the plan (his husband was a total sex kitten if anyone ever asked).

"I wouldn't mind." Kurt smirked and played with the hem of Sebastian's shirt.

"Good, because we can start right now." Sebastian said softly and leaned down to kiss Kurt, who pushed against his lips with more force.

They stumbled out of the room carefully, not to knock any of Gus' toys onto the ground and wake him. They ended on the recliner in the living room, Sebastian felt the lean of the recliner and broke the kiss, only for a second before Kurt reapplied his on Sebastian's.

They made out for a few minutes before Kurt let his hands crawled up Sebastian's shirt and was about to shuck it off before Sebastian stopped him. Kurt broke the kiss and pouted.

"Aren't we going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know... _It_."

"What are we, a couple of 16-year-olds that lost their virginities yesterday?"

"Aren't you going to pound into me with your thick, hot cock while I take you like your dirty little whore?" Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear, who let out a shaky moan and rut himself against his husband's thinly clothed dick.

"As much as I would like that, but I want to go according based on the level of sexiness." Sebastian said, gripping both of Kurt's wrists and smashed his lips against Kurt's, who moaned and ground back onto Sebastian's cock. "Uh-uh, Kurt, just kissing, no frotting today."

"But, but I'm so horny..." Kurt moaned, nearing tears.

"I'm sorry babe, but we're making out tonight, and it burns up to 68 calories per hour if we're just kissing and making out is 238 in a half-hour." Sebastian reapplied his lips to Kurt's again.

His husband gave up and moaned into Sebastian's mouth, shaking his wrists away from the tight grip and letting them wrap around Sebastian's neck and returned the kiss lovingly.

For the rest of the night, Sebastian and Kurt kept kissing on the recliner and eventually fell asleep, only to be awoken at 5:30 AM due to Gus' crying.

* * *

I got this idea for a while (and for many fandoms) before I decided to put my thoughts into words! I read an article in a random article (not Cosmos like Sebby) and thought it was brilliant for a story! It's going to be a short series, under 10 chapters, but I'm not sure, so keep alert!


End file.
